The Wolf In Women's Clothing
---- The sun stood high in the sky of the early noon hours of the small Bosconian town Akeem found himself in. A light breeze flowing in from the east as fluffy clouds sat high above him amongst the blanket of blue. He had gotten up early that morning to complete his research in the nearby forest, collecting several plant samples to take back to Galdrabók to study. Despite how calm and peaceful the day seemed to be he was still cautious of his surroundings, being told by his guild mates and master alike to watch his back in the shady country. Walking down an alleyway back toward his hotel, he heard what sounded like the pattering feet of someone running in the distance, a sound that could easily be explained by the playing of children some ways away. However, as he turned a corner, he felt the wind knocked out of him as if he had just been hit in the chest with a hard blunt object. He fell hard onto the ground in a haze, feeling an oddly warm weight on top of him as his blurry vision began to clear and an equally odd taste filled his mouth. Reaching up, to pull whatever object he was tasting from his mouth he was surprised to feel hair between his fingers, causing his head to jerk up suddenly to see what had just hit him to see a woman with pink colored hair laying on top of him. The sudden realization that it was a person that had ran into him full speed made him quick to get back to his feet, rolling the person off of him as he got to his knees. Seeing that she was no longer moving made the situation all the worse as he moved to lean her against the wall, placing his hand a few inches from her mouth the check to see that she was still breathing. A flash of relief came over him as he felt her breath on his hand. Moving his hand away he tapped her cheek gently in an attempt to wake her in case she had a concussion. "Hey, hey, wake up. I'm sorry, I should've looked before I turned the corner. Are you okay?" He asked in hopes of getting a response. When no such thing came he began to wonder what to do, stepping away from the woman to think as he knew he couldn't just leave her here and carrying her unconscious body through the streets was not something he thought would be a wise choice either. He covered his mouth with his right hand as he wondered what he could do. Looking down at the woman she appeared to be nearly the same age and a bit shorter than himself. Leaning down to place his hand on her shoulder to shake her once more, he realizes for the first time since getting knocked onto his back that the woman was much cuter than he originally looked. He both mentally and physically slapped himself at having such a stupid thought while he had no idea if she was okay or not. The slap did help him clear his mind however as a thought swam forth from the depths, "Alice! Lady Alice will know what to do." He thought out loud as he reached into his bag and pulled out a round object, which began to glow as he fed his magic into it. The small lacrima had been given to him by Theodore in the case of an emergency that led to him needing to return to Galdrabók quickly. Grabbing hold of the woman's shoulder again, he activated the lacrima, closing his eyes as a bright flash of light surrounded them. When he opened his eyes the alleyway had been replaced by the entrance to the town of Galdrabók. Letting out a short-lived sigh of relief, he turned to the woman at his side who remained unresponsive as she grabbed her arm and threw it over over his shoulder, shortly followed by the rest of her until her chin rested in his shoulder in a piggyback riding position before he began walking toward the guild where he would hope Alice or Theodore were there to help him. Letya Kyirsa had been running as fast as she could through the streets of Bosco, the last twenty-four hours of her life were the worst she had ever had. Her stomach wrenched, both from fear and disgust. No matter what. Letya thought, I need to get away. Her plan was been quickly spoiled as the drugs her captors used on her finally started kicking in and the general physical turmoil of her body was not helping in the slightest. That was when she turned a corner, slamming into a force that knocked her unconscious, but, it did smell comforting. When she awoke the surroundings were unfamiliar, the white-walled room reeked of blood and ammonia. She stood up, slipping out of the bed she was laid on. Her bare feet were cold on the floor as she attempted to stand, but before she could do anything else, Letya noticed she was not alone. Alice sat across from the side of the bed that Letya had risen from. Her eyes fell on the woman with a cold and emotionless glare that refused to reveal any of her own thoughts or feelings on seeing her alive and well. "I see you've woken up, you've been out for about two hours since you got here. My guild's doctor's say you had enough tranquilizer in your system to take down a wyvern, I'd say you're lucky to be alive. Or unlucky depending on why it is there was that amount of drugs in your system but I digress. I suppose you're wondering where you're at, a very long way from where you were to be sure. A town in southern Fiore, Galdrabók to be specific." Alice spoke in a monotoned voice that, like her glare, held no emotion within any of the words she spoke. The door cracked opened the moment Alice stopped speaking and Akeem walked into the room, a look of surprise quickly turning to relief as he saw that Letya was awake and seemingly well. "Good morning!" He spoke in an excited tone, happy to see that the woman was okay. "I brought you a drink and something to snack on in case you're hungry," he said as she moved toward her, offering the bottle of water and pack of beef jerky as if he'd just bought them for a friend. "Thanks for helping her out, Miss Vroman, I wasn't sure who else to turn to when I found her." He said with a smile aimed at the red haired woman. "I certainly hope I don't regret it. Tell me, who are you exactly?" Alice asked, her eyes moving from Akeem to the pink haired girl again as she flipped slowly through the medical document given to her by the doctor before Letya had come to. Letya felt immediately threatened by the woman in front of her, the corded muscles in her body tensing and her lips curling back into a snarl to reveal her teeth. Now those were an object of oddity, with sharped incisors and canines, beyond that of an average human. Scars littered her body as well, those that were visible seemed to be a mixture of lacerations, claw marks, and bullet wounds. She paid no mind to Akeem, instead deciding to stare down Alice. "Letya Kyirsa." Akeem, gave a nervous smile as she began to snarl but refused to make away both to avoid sudden movements and because he would rather stand is ground and show he and Alice weren't a threat. He found her animalistic snarl odd coming from a human, wondering if it was just something those in Bosco did as he was not familar with that culture. Alice's eyes fell on the sharpened teeth that Letya bared, noting them for later questioning but for now she would simply stand her ground against the woman who tried to intimidate her. Crossing her legs, she adjusted her glasses before speaking again. "Letya, drugs weren't the only thing found but I'm sure you noticed the cuts and bruises. I won't ask what those are about as they are none of my business nor do I care. Besides those small details, you'll be fine once the tranquilizers in your system run their course. Afterward, we can return you to Bosco if you'd like." Alice spoke, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice for the first time as she turned her attention to Akeem, "It was foolish of you to bring her here, it's basically kidnapping to take her to a completely different country. I honestly don't know what you were thinking." Akeem turned his head to the side to see Alice, "I panicked, she just slammed into me and passed out. I got scared and figured you'd know what to do." He said, trying to make an excuse as he knew his idea hadn't been the smartest. "You could have taken her to a hospital" Alice spoke, not buying his story one bit. "I didn't know where one was and I didn't know what was wrong with her," Akeem continued. "Then you should have left her, she wasn't your responsibility until you made her your responsibility," Alice quickly retorted sharply. "The past is the past though and she's here now. The only thing that matters is that she's okay, right?" Akeem said as he turned back to Letya, understanding why the pink haired woman might be a little scared or irritated to wake up in a completely unfamiliar place. "I hope you're doing alright, you've got nothing to worry about now. Our guild doctor is one of the best and she fixed you up really good. I'm Akeem, it's nice to meet you," The olive skinned man said with a large smile he used to hide his nervous feelings as he hesitated to reach his hand out to the woman but ultimately did so anyway. Category:QOS Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Galdrabók